Regaining
by ArkanineAozora-DuoCombo
Summary: In a world where only one personification exist, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, entered the World Supernatural School. There,he met a british wizard, Arthur Kirkland, who made him feel what he have never felt before in his 400 years of life... AU. Nation!Alfred, Wizard!Arthur. USUK. Franada.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia Axis Power

Aozora

**[Regaining****]**

In a world where only one personification exist, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, entered the World Supernatural School. There, he met a british wizard, Arthur Kirkland, who made him feel what he have never felt before in his 400 years of life... AU. Nation!Alfred, Wizard!Arthur. USUK. (Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Ocs. Alfred Looked 16 here)

* * *

Chapter 1

A sixteen years old American teenager stared at a letter he received this morning with a slightly surprised expression. He cocked an eyebrow at the letter, as he read through it once more; seemingly trying to make that he actually read the letter right, and not just his brain tricking him into reading something entirely different.

_Alfred F. Jones,_

_You have been invited to enter the newly built World Supernatural Academy in Salem, Oregon__. A__n academy made for those who were born with supernatural powers, those who were born supernatural creatures, and those who were turned into supernatural creatures!_

_This school has a dormitory, so you will be assigned with a roommate, if you are to take a dorm room__ that is__. If you have a relative in Salem, then it is alright to live there._

_Our academy thrives to teach our students on how to control their powers, as well as to control their predator instinct (for creatures cases), and as well as transformation power! We also teach normal curriculum other than power controls and such!_

_Entering this academy is a __mandatory__ for all supernatural beings and super human! We expect you to come at 1st of September!_

_Regards,_

_Romulus Vargas, headmaster of WSA_

Alfred skimmed through the paper, should he really enter this school? Look, he was the fucking United States of America, the only personification exist in this world. He was more than 400 years old, he went through many wars, so why should he enter a... a... a supernatural school?

How did the headmaster found out about where he lived anyway? He made sure with his bosses that nobody outside the governments would know where he lived, or if he even existed at all.

Well, at least it seemed the headmaster didn't know what he was... maybe entering wouldn't hurt? He didn't have much thing to do as of right now anyway. Entering the school for one year might be alright. But he needed to make sure with his boss first, to ask permission and all...

He folded the paper, and lazily took his iPhone that lay just right in front of him. He dialed the president's number, and waited for his boss to answer, as he listened to the monotonous tone of the phone.

_Teet—Teet—Tee—"Hello, with President Owen*. May I help you, Alfred?" _Ah, good, the president answered.

"Hey, boss!" Alfred greeted, his face grinning, "You see, I got a letter from some school called WSA -do you know of that school anyway?- and no, I don't know how they actually knew I existed –Do you know why?-, and it stated that it is compulsory for me to enter the school. And I'm bored anyway, can I enter this school?"

"_WSA... You mean the World Supernatural School in Salem, hm? Of course I know. And no, sadly I don't know how they knew you existed; probably with their supernatural power or something..." _the president started, _"You said you wanted to enter the school, Alfred?"_

"Well, duh, yeah." Alfred answered

"_Well, one year might not hurt. I'll call you if something urgent happen. When are you going, anyway?" _

"At 1st September, I should be there. I'll stay in my Salem house." Alfred informed his boss, "But I might go earlier there, to prepare and all."

"_How much earlier?"_

"Probably in two or three days."

"_Alright then. I hope you enjoy your one year, Alfred." _

"Thanks boss! Bye~!" Alfred thanked and ended the call, before he looked at the folded paper again, and stuff it on his pocket. It has been a long time since he last spent his time in Salem. He usually stayed in either New York, D.C., or Virginia the most. One of them was one of his most famous states, one being his heart, and the last being his birth place.

Well, not really. The lost colony of Roanoke was his birth place, but he was officially recognized when Virginia became the first permanent English settlement, so well yeah, both might as well be his birth place.

He stared at his empty house, save for Tony the alien who was busy playing his video game upstairs.

You would ask if he felt lonely living in such a big place with only an alien as friend, and in truth, of course he would say that, but he would not answer that truthfully.

Look, try to be someone who live as a nation, and you are the only one of your kind, and there were no other nations to share your burden or at least understood your feeling, in the end, like it or not, you would feel lonely.

He sighed, he sure as hell hoped that this year wouldn't be so lonely... yeah, he sure hope that he could make many friends there. And maybe met someone who has quite the same fate as him but not entirely the same. He meant he just wanted to meet someone who was also immortal. So at least, in 60 years or so, he could meet up with him again.

Anyway, time to ask Tony if he wanted to follow him to Salem.

"Hey, Tony, dude!" Alfred called out; making sure his voice was loud enough for the alien to hear him

"_Pa-kiing?!"_ screamed the alien back

"Wanna go and stay in Salem for one year?" Alfred offered

"_Why are you going there- pakiing?"_

"Oh, just eradicate some boredom. So you gonna follow me?"

"_Sure, pakiing."_

Alfred grinned happily. Yup, he was sure that this year was going to be an interesting year! Maybe not as interesting as his war years, or his years when he was traveling west, but certainly a new experience indeed!

Oh, it will indeed become an interesting year.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, first chapter is done! I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes or spelling errors! You see, English is not my first language, and I am still learning. Anyway I hope you enjoy this short first chapter! I will try to make the other chapters longer!**

**Ah, the reason why the letter sent to Alfred looked a bit (or really) informal, was because it was Rome who wrote it, and we all knew how unserious he is~**

**So explanation for the AU. In this universe, other countries (the lands) still exist, but they just don't have the nation-in-human-form, save for Alfred. There will be an explanation to this in later chapters, but I won't reveal about that right now.**

**And on why did I describe Alfred as a sixteen years old, it is just a twist to fit the story, since there was no magic user to help him change into a sixteen years old teenagers. Yeah, Tony might do it, well... I just wanted to twist it like that /kicked**

**Anyway, this is a US/UK fic, with side pairings of Fra/Can, Ger/Ita****,**** Spa/Roma, Aus/Hun/Pru, Giri/Pan, and many more. But I won't really get into the romance, more on the friendship and adventure (not sure if it's gonna stay that way though~ /punched). **

**And oh, this fanfic also focused on the FACE family, with some addition of the Kirkland Brothers (Only 'because they are the characters I could get their personality right /slapped).**

**Now, for shameless advertisement: Please follow my tumblr (miraiaozora . Tumblr. Com), I will follow you back! Thank you**

**I think that's all for now (such a lengthy author note, seriously), once again I hope you enjoy this story! Read and Review please.**

**Aozora**

* * *

*This is fiction, so I just make up a president~


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia Axis Power

Aozora

**[Regaining]**

In a world where only one personification exist, Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America, entered the World Supernatural School. There, he met a british wizard, Arthur Kirkland, who made him feel what he have never felt before in his 400 years of life... AU. Nation!Alfred, Wizard!Arthur. USUK. (Warning: OOCness, Yaoi, Ocs. Alfred Looked 16 here)

* * *

Chapter 2

Arthur Kirkland was a sixteen years old Briton who moved into Salem together with his brothers to enter the newly built World Supernatural Academy. Yes, the bushy eye browed, blonde haired, and green eyed Briton (along with his brothers) was one of the people who fell into one of the category written on the letter.

You see, his family, the Kirkland, was a magical family. Their family had existed since long time ago; some even believe that his family was a descendant of Merlin himself. The entire member of their family (save for those who were formerly not part of their family) had a magical power, and Arthur's being one of the most powerful in the Kirkland's history.

Of course, his twin, Dylan Kirkland –who considered himself more of a welsh rather than an Englishmen like Arthur-, had almost the same amount of magic with Arthur. His was less, but he was more talented, which made him to be favored by their parents.

To tell you the truth, Arthur sometimes envied his twin, but he didn't show it most of the time.

Not only he was the least favored, he was also bullied by his big brothers, for some reason. Maybe it was just because they knew that Arthur had the strongest magic amongst them all.

But Dylan was always there to comfort him, that's why no matter how he was favored, and how that favoritism made Arthur jealous, he never felt any hatred toward his twin. Those two were really inseparable.

Still, that wasn't enough.

And that's exactly why he came to this school, to improve himself and prove to his parents and brothers that he could be a better wizard than anyone, and maybe even achieved one thing that any wizards have failed to achieve,

Immortality.

No, not the vampire sense immortality. Vampire ARE not immortal, they were just hard to kill. If you stick silver or drive a stake through their heart, BOOM! They were dead.

And he, Arthur Kirkland, will never admit vampires were immortal anyway, that's just the same as admitting that his childhood vampire rival, Francis Bonnefoy, was superior to him.

The immortality he wanted was the one where he healed fast and cannot be killed unless a spell to cancel immortality was found. Yes, only that.

Anyway, back to the first point, he entered WSA.

And now he found himself seating beside an annoying American –who strangely had a one strand of hair stubbornly stood out- in the auditorium as he waited for the headmaster went forward to give a speech.

"Hey, dude! Dude! What's your name?" the American asked, poking him on the cheek, which made him extremely annoyed, "Dude~ answer me dude!"

"Tch, would you stop bloody poking me, you git?!" The Brit asked out of annoyance

"Whoa! You're British!" The annoying American exclaimed

"So what if I am? Got any problem with that, you twat?" Arthur snarled

"Nuh-uh~ I don't have any!" The American shook his head, "Now tell me your name, please!"

"How about you introduce yourself first? After all, it is appropriate to tell your name first before asking someone else's." Arthur stated with a blank tone. Seriously, this American was getting on his nerve! Even his little brother, Peter, wasn't this annoying!

"Oh, right! Totally forgot that!" The American grinned obliviously, "The name's Alfred F. Jones! And I'm a hero~! Haha! Now what's your name?"

Arthur just rolled his eyes, before answering shortly, "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur huh? I like the name... Okay then, Artie—" Before Alfred could finish his sentences, he was cut off by Arthur.

"My name is Arthur, not Artie!" Arthur scoffed, "Stop using a bastardized version of my name! God, if King Arthur heard it, he would be very mad!" he grumbled

"Dude, it's not a bastardized name or whatever you say! It's a nickname! A cute one at that!" Alfred pouted, and it was cute –though Arthur won't admit it-.

"W-Whether it is a bastardized version of my name or a nickname, I don't care! My name is Arthur, get it? Arthur Kirkland!" He scoffed, "What's the 'F' in your name stands for anyway?"

"Ah, that? That stands for 'Foster'." Alfred shrugged, "But I like to think it stands for freedom!"

"Foster? Are you a foster child?" Arthur asked, interested, "Are you some kind of apprentice or something?"

"Nah, nope. I'm not a foster child. And nope, I'm not an apprentice." Alfred answered, "What's your power anyway, for you to be sent here? Or, if it's not power, then what are you?"

"I'm a wizard." Arthur answered automatically, "How about you?"

"Honestly," Alfred started, "I don't even know! One day, I was just sitting in front of my garden, sipping my coffee, and a letter fell down out of nowhere and claimed that it is a mandatory for me to enter this school."

"Don't your parents know about your powers or something?" Arthur raised one of his thick eyebrows

"I don't have any parents." Alfred shrugged, "For as long as I know, I've been living alone, save for when I was around 8 or something and when I was 14. Someone came to take care of me around those times."

"And who was this someone?" Arthur felt like he should pried too much on Alfred's past, but his curiosity just needed to make him ask that, "Uh, sorry, you don't need to answer that if it's too personal."

"Nah, it's alright!" Alfred flashed his Hollywood smile, "You could say he was kind of like my uncle or some sort."

"Well... that must be hard..." Arthur mumbled

"You don't say?"

Before Arthur could say anything else, the headmaster finally entered the stage and began his speech. Behind the headmaster, a man with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes followed after. Seriously, the man should have cut his hair!

"_Ciao di tutti_! My name is Romulus Vargas, your headmaster! And beside me is my vice, Gregory Beilschmidt!" The headmaster introduced himself and the man beside him first, "So everyone, welcome to World Supernatural School, or WSA for short! I hope you all at least have befriended one person here and get to know each other!"

Well, at least Arthur had done that.

"As stated in the letter, this is the school for those who are well acquainted with supernatural! Be that you have magical powers or you are a supernatural being!" He continued, "Our goal is to make more peace between you all, and also at least end the Werewolf and vampire war. Seriously, that war is seriously a pain in the ass."

Some people tensed. Well, it was obvious that they are said vampires and werewolves.

Arthur was more intrigued that the headmaster actually swore in front of teenagers.

"Anyway, besides that... I, as well as the rest of the staff, would like to inform you all that fighting with your powers outside of training in the school ground is prohibited." Romulus continued, "Well, at least that is what Gregory said. I myself didn't care if you are fighting. I mean, you guys are young! Have fun!"

Arthur could see that Gregory smacked the Italian up in the head, scolding him to be serious

"Party pooper, Gregory, as always." The Italian joked, "Last but not least, today will only be a school tour and introduction with your homeroom teacher. For those who will be living in the dorm, please report to Mr. Beilschmidt immediately. And for your homeroom teacher, please check on your schedule."

Everyone was confused, what schedule?

And then Arthur saw Romulus snapped his finger, and then, schedules appeared in front of every student. Of course, magic.

"Whoa! Cool dude! Did they use some particle-transporting technology to send student's schedule?" Alfred exclaimed

"Don't be a daft, Alfred. It's clearly magic. I can sense it." Arthur rolled his eyes

"Oh..." Alfred paused, "Buu... I thought they have those kinds of technologies... guess I should ask Tony to give me one of those."

"Tony?" Arthur questioned

"An alien that lives with me." Alfred shrugged, but Arthur still stared at him. No, Arthur Kirkland didn't believe in the crap called alien, "Dude, you don't believe alien? Seriously? You believe in magic, but not alien? Something is seriously wrong with you dude."

"Nothing is wrong with me, git! I just never saw one in my life, so I don't really believe in it." Arthur stated

"Heh! Then how about you come to my house later after school? I'll show you that Tony's perfectly real! Maybe he is even more real than fairies, if they exist at all!" Alfred offered

"Hey! Fairies are real!" Arthur argued, "And... coming to your house? Sure... wait, you live around here?"

"You could say that." Alfred nodded, "Anyway, who's your homeroom teacher?" he asked, as he tried to peer at Arthur's schedule. Arthur in turn, folded the schedule paper, refusing to show the American his schedule.

"Mine's Ms... Alsoomse?" Arthur stumbled, unsure on how to pronounce the name correctly

"Hey! Mine's the same!" Alfred grinned, "That means we gotta be in the same tour group, Artie~!" He quickly glomped the Briton, who in turn tried to get off the American's not-so-bloody-surprising strong grip.

"Alfred, get off me!" Arthur demanded, face red for being glomped in public, "And once again, my name is Arthur! Not Artie!"

Before Alfred could reply, they heard a voice of laughter that was really familiar to Arthur's ear, "Ohonhonhon~!"

No mistake. That voice belonged to the bloody perverted blood-sucking frog who was also Arthur's childhood rival, Francis Bonnefoy, the heir to the vampire family of Bonnefoy.

"It seems _cher lapin_ has found a significant someone, _non_?" He teased, as he stood in front of Arthur and Alfred.

"Y-Y-You bloody frog! A-Alfred's not my significant someone! We just met today, damn it! H-He is just an acquaintance!" Arthur denied, "And why are you here anyway? Can't find someone to hit on or something?! I'm pretty sure there are many female vampires around here!"

"Ouch, can't I talk to _mon petit lapin_ after we haven't met for more than two years?" Francis asked in a fake pained voice

"Cut it Francis, stop being like a drama queen. We only haven't met for two days." Arthur retorted in a blank voice, "And seriously, leave us alone. Why can I only spend two peaceful days without you? Why can't it be years like you put it?" he grumbled

"Well, well~ It seems _mon petit magicien lapin_ wanted to have some alone time with his new _américain humain_~ well then. _Addieu_, _lapin_,_ humain_! _À bientôt_!" Francis waved his hand at the American and Briton, "Oh, for your information, my homeroom teacher is also _Mademoiselle_ Alsoomse!"

"What?! Bloody hell! We have the same homeroom teacher as the frog?!" Arthur groaned

Meanwhile, Alfred, who stayed quiet after the whole ordeal, finally opened his mouth, "You seem to hate that frenchie..."

"Well..." Arthur trailed off, and look around, before he whispered to Alfred, "Hate might be exaggerating, it's more of a pissed off/dislike kind. But don't tell him that, okay?"

"Sure thing, dude..." Alfred agreed, and before he could say anything, Gregory spoke,

"For those who haven't registered for the dormitory, either because they are busy arguing or they don't want to stay in the dorm room, I would like to say that the registration is closed. If you people are indeed the ones in the first option, you can try again when the spring semester starts."

"WHAT? I-I haven't registered yet! Damn that bloody frog!" Arthur cussed out, "Why was it so fast anyway?! ... Must be magic..."

"You don't have a place to stay then?" Alfred asked

"No..." Arthur sighed; "I'll probably just crash at Dylan's place for tonight, before trying to find an apartment or something..." he shrugged

"You can stay at my place. I have many rooms in the house, and it's only me and Tony living there anyway, so I don't mind. The more, the merrier, as they would say." Alfred offered

"I-I don't want to impose though..." Arthur reasoned

"Nah, it's alright for me!" Alfred grinned, "So, are you going to live in my house?"

"... I don't have a choice, do I?" Arthur smiled a little.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome back with me to the second chapter of Regaining. Thank you so much for the favorites and follows. And also a special thank you to SomethingSimsy for reviewing!**

**Here, Alfred answered that he had no idea what his power was, that was merely a lie, since no one except the government should know of his existence. Then, Alfred stated that there was this uncle who visited him around when he was 8 or so, this uncle will be explain in due time. You all can guess who this uncle was.**

**And about the dormitory registration and sort, I don't know how the school and dorm system in the states are, so I'm sorry for the mistakes, that, and you could say that it was a special system for the school only (Since Gregory/Germania was just strict like that). Sucks, I know XD **

**Once again, I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes or the sort, as English is not my first language. Thank you, and please review!**

**Aozora**

* * *

Translations:

Ciao di tutti: Hello everyone

Cher lapin: dear rabbit

Non: no

Mon petit lapin: My little rabbit

Mon petit magicien lapin: my little rabit wizard.

Américain humain: American human

Addieu, lapin, humain! À bientôt!: Good bye, rabbit, human! See you later!

Maddemoiselle: Madam


End file.
